1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to protective cover mechanisms for protecting, for example, USB interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones are widely used. Universal Serial Buses (USBs) are commonly assembled to the electronic devices. To prevent contaminants from entering into the inside of electronic devices through the USB interfaces, protective cover mechanisms are provided. However, the protective cover mechanisms are usually complex in structure and difficult to fabricate with the electronic devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.